Love and Sorrow
by Drama-Queen0307
Summary: Its 2019 its about the fellow creekers, they're in their 40's and a reunion brings them together. However a new stranger and a tragedy forces the friends even closer.


This is my second fan fic the first one I wrote is titled The Film School Experience. This second takes place in the year 2019 its about the fellow creekers they're in their 40's and it talks about life as a reunion reunites them back together. Dawson and Andie come back from LA and Jen and her daughter meet the sister she never knew existed. Just read it, but Grams, Gail and Joey aren't living in this story. Sorry!

I don't own anything remotely related to DC I'm just a fan writing a story Enjoy!

Love and Sorrow

By Drama-Queen0307

Dawson's Creek Fan Fic

By N.R.S.

Chapter ONE 

It was storming as fourteen-year-old Amy Lindley rode with her mom to school, on an early Monday morning. Amy watched her mom apply lip-gloss as she drove. She half expected her mom to screw it up but no, as always her mom was perfect. She ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair and picked nervously at her cuticles. "Amy what did I tell you about picking"? Her mom asked sternly. Amy sighed, she was so sick of her mother's bossiness. Just once, she wanted to be able to do what she wanted. "Sorry mom". She said rolling her eyes as her mother's attention was diverted to the oncoming traffic. Finally Amy was free of her mother' strictness when she reached her school. "Have a good day". Her mom said pulling away. "Bye". Amy said under her breath, she went to catch up with some friends.

Just then Nathan Witter ran up to her. "What's up Amy"? He asked ever so friendly.

Amy shrugged; she really didn't want to talk at this point. Funny how someone as intelligent as Nathan Witter, couldn't take a hint. I mean Amy knew she was no plain Jane, in fact most guys talked to her and she did care when people like Nathan Witter talked to her. Facts were that Amy Lindley was socially acceptable and well, Nathan Witter was not. He was one of the geeks spending his weekends studying up on homework, while Amy much rather preferred to hang with her girls at the movies. "So you want to go to a movie"? Nathan asked as they walked down the hall. Amy noticed people staring at them. "Well"? He asked obviously oblivious to the hundreds of people staring at them. "No I'm busy maybe another time". She said separating herself from his presence. "You know Nathan Witter is such a loser"! Katlin exclaimed rudely on their way to French class. "Yeah he is". Amy agreed. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest though as her mother's words resonated through her mind. "Nathan really is fond of you Amy, perhaps you should give him a chance". She ignored them though her mom just didn't get it. She wasn't just going to drop everything just because Nathan was a geek.

"Oh my God Amy, Kyle's coming this way"! Jodie said nearly fainting. Amy understood why Kyle was worth every stare he got. He was simply put a sex magnet. Every girl at Capeside JR. High worshiped Kyle Gable. He was tall like a basketball player and muscular like a track star, his eyes were the color of the ocean and bronze skin really made his wavy gold hair stand out even more. "What do I do"? Amy asked her friends as Kyle came her way. "Smile". Jodie said. And Amy did but then, the moment was ruined as Nathan Witter appeared. He put his arm around Amy's waist like they were an item and she watched helplessly as Kyle breezed through laughing hysterically with his entourage. "What's wrong with you"? She asked angrily at Nathan. He didn't seem to hear her. "God Nathan you've completely screwed up an ample opportunity for me and Kyle Gable"! She exclaimed. "Oh Kyle Gable's a jerk and a half you're better off without him". Nathan said. Amy was furious now. "Yeah well now thanks to you I am without him". He didn't seem to get it. "So the movie idea's off then"? He asked. Jodie and Katlin laughed. "Look Nathan there's no me and you at all I don't like you, so stop bothering me"! She said. A look of disappointment seemed to wash over his face. "Fine". He said heading his own direction.

"Thank God he's gone". Jodie said. "Yeah god, Amy he's so annoying". Katlin said. The rest of the day Amy was left wondering about Nathan. She felt bad for saying those mean things to him but he'd embarrassed her in front of Kyle Gable and to her that just wasn't cool. At lunch, Amy sat with her friends, and she barely joined in the conversation about nail polish and handbags, she was too engrossed in Nathan hoping he was ok. She watched him pick at his lunch he sat alone, and Amy felt sorry for him. She knew it must be really hard to be a geek and not have anyone but a dad that always on the move she knew he was sad that his mom was gone. She wiped away a tear remembering Joey; she knew that Nathan was really close to his mom. She'd died a year ago in a car wreck she couldn't even begin to imagine what not having a mom was like. She loved her mom and hoped that she'd be around for a long time. Amy knew that Joey had been really close with her mom she remembered hearing stories about growing up in Capeside and how meeting Joey, Pacey, and Dawson had changed her mom's life forever.

Deciding to be nice she went over to his table. "Hey". She said. "Hi". He said avoiding her gaze. "Look Nathan, I'm sorry about what I said ". She said he just shrugged. "The thing is that I was letting other people dictate what I do and that's not right". She said. Nathan only nodded. "Well, why are you sitting here all alone"? She asked. "I don't know". He said. "Well would you mind if I sit with you"? She asked. He smiled, "No go ahead". He said. "Great ", she said taking the seat across from him. "You know Nathan I just want to say that your mom was an amazing person". She said hoping he'd smile. "Yeah I know". He said smiling. "So how's your dad"? She asked changing subjects. "Probably doing ok". Nathan said. "Oh is he gone again"? Amy asked. "Yeah he's been gone for weeks now". Nathan replied. "I'm staying with uncle Doug for a while". He said. "So have you heard from Alex"? She asked referring to his cousin. "He' s doing great he's almost done with college and has a fiancé'. Nathan said. "Is Lily coming back from Boston"? She asked. Lily was Dawson's sister; she'd heard many stories about her.

Chapter Two 

She was looking forward to getting to see her again. According to her mom she'd get to meet all of the relatives because, there was a huge family reunion coming up. Now Amy wasn't exactly thrilled about the reunion but it sure beat doing homework.

"Yeah your boyfriend will be there". Nathan said. "What boyfriend"? Amt asked. "Damian". Nathan replied. Amy smiled. "He's not my boyfriend he's just someone I like". She said completely ruining her cover. "Whatever I know for a fact you want to ask him out". Nathan said teasingly. "Look lunch is about over this has been great talk to you later". She said going back to her friends. 'Bye". Nathan said.

It was pouring down the rain when school let out. Yes, he'd get to get drenched walking home. He watched enviously as kids loaded onto busses and watched parents pick up their children. He watched Amy walk with a group of girls. She seemed so happy; he wondered what her plans were for the evening. He figured she'd probably go to the mall or the movies with her friends. He was just about to head home when a blue corvette pulled up beside him. "You Nathan get in"! Jack said eagerly. Nathan rolled his eyes in no mood to chat. And judging by Jack's high voice he was. "How was school"? He asked. Nathan shrugged. "Well look, me and Doug want to go out tonight so can you watch Martin"? He asked. Nathan really didn't want to but he figured he'd do his uncle a favor. "No its cool". He said. "Great thanks". He said pulling into the driveway. Great, he thought really hating his dad for leaving him here. "So Martin's upstairs there's money for pizza on the counter and the number's are on the fridge". Jack said. "Ok bye". Nathan said closing the front door. "Bye oh your dad called asked how you were doing". Doug said leaving. Nathan sighed leave it to Doug and Jack to ruin everything.

"Well kids here we are in Capeside"! Andie announced excitedly as they pulled their SUV into Dawson's childhood home driveway. They only remained silent. Dawson had a feeling he knew what was running through their minds. Why are we here? He knew that to them Capeside was nothing a small, plain boring old town with no mall or skate parks, but to Dawson and Andie Capesdie was home. But mainly for Dawson considering Andie was actually from Providence and only moved to Capeside during her sophomore year of high school. To Dawson this town was where he's grown up. He'd met Andie here and knew right when he saw her that she was going to be his wife. And now he laughed because she sat next to him wearing a wedding band and their two kids sat in the backseat. He was really glad he'd gotten a few days off of work he was beginning to grow tired of LA so he'd been thrilled when Jen had emailed him about the reunion. He was looking forward to seeing everyone again he 'd missed Pacey and Jack and especially Jen she was his best friend. He was really anxious to see Pacey again he knew Pacey was going through a tough time it had been only a year ago today that Joey was killed in an automobile accident. He missed Joey too, but it was a lot stronger of mourning for Pacey. She was his wife for eleven years and they'd had some amazing times together they'd had a son together and almost a daughter. He brushed away a tear remembering that dreadful April day when Joey had miscarried her little girl. He recalled how depressed she'd been she'd been almost inconsolable about the whole ordeal she'd resented everyone but especially Pacey and Nathan.

"Hey Dawson stop reminiscing for two seconds". Andie said playfully. He laughed putting the car into park and helping Gwen into the house. He was glad he'd inherited the house it held so many memories. He teared up thinking about his mom, she'd lived a pretty long life but he still missed her. She'd died three years ago from a heart attack. Inside Dawson was surprised to find a familiar brunette in a compromising position with a Latin guy. "Uhmm". He said clearing his throat to announce their arrival. The girl looked up completely embarrassed to find Dawson and his family. Dawson ignored the entire situation and despite Andie's disapproving glance he hugged his sister tightly. "Hey bro how's it going"? She asked shaking her curls off her face. "Good, who's this"? Dawson asked motioning towards the muscular Latin guy. Lily smiled. "Oh that's Anthony my boyfriend from college". She said. Dawson smiled shaking the guy's hand. "Sorry about this Dawson". Lily said rounding the corner. "Aunt Lily"! Gwen exclaimed from the next room. "Hey little girl'. Lily said hugging the nine year old. "Hey Andie". Lily said keeping her distance. Andie just kind of nodded. Dawson knew Andie wasn't exactly a huge fan of Lily's but he smiled as his wife's attempt to be civil. "So me and Anthony are going out we'll see you guys later". Lily said pulling Anthony out towards the front door. "Dawson how can you be related to that girl"? Andie asked sitting down on the couch. Dawson smiled. "Its fine honey she's just happy to be home". Dawson explained. Andie rolled her eyes. "I just don't want any trouble this weekend and with her here it always spells trouble". Andie said. "And what's with that Latin guy"? She asked. "You mean Anthony he's her boyfriend from college". Dawson replied. Andie laughed. "Yeah I thought college was for obtaining higher education not hooking up with hot guys". Andie said. "Point is Dawson if she messed anything up this weekend she'll live to regret it". Andie said. Dawson nodded. "Look honey why don't you help Lily unpack." He said hoping to distract Andie from her venting about Lily. Dawson found Damian in his old childhood room looking at the posters he'd collected at the age of twelve. "Man dad you were a real geek in high school". Damian said picking up an old picture of him at the Boston Film festival in his freshman year of film school. "Yeah well being a geek can get you pretty far". Dawson defended. "Yeah you're right dad later". Damian said heading down the hall. "Where you going"? Dawson asked. "I'll be back by dinner I promise". Damian said heading down the stairs.

Chapter Three 

Amy helped her mom unload the groceries the whole time, she thought about Nathan and how hard it must be for him. "Honey is something wrong"? Jen asked at dinner that evening. Amy smiled. "No mom". She answered. "Ok well eat your dinner you're too thin". Her mom said. Amy continued eating her dinner even though she wasn't that hungry. After dinner she decided to go for a walk. "Be back by ten". Her mom called.

Amy walked towards the docks it was silent all except for the sound of crickets chirping and the sound of the waves. As she reached her usual spot on the dock she noticed a cute and very familiar someone sitting in it. When she got closer she instantly knew who it was. "Damian"! She called running over to him. She didn't know he was coming today Nathan must have though she thought recalling their conversation earlier. "Hey Amy how're you"? Damian asked. Amy sat down beside him. Damian was so much like Dawson it just wasn't funny. He had gorgeous dark wavy hair courtesy of Andie and Dawson's ocean blue eyes. "I'm fine". Amy replied. "You look good". He said. And Amy couldn't help but blush. "Thanks". She replied shyly.

Damian watched Amy just sit there in total silence. He was amazed by how beautiful she looked. Her gold hair was curly and shining against the setting sun and he imagined holding her perfect curvaceous body in his arms. She was only two years younger, but really he couldn't tell any age difference. She was always mature for her age she looked sixteen, not fourteen. "So Amy I was wondering if I could kiss you"? He asked.

Amy gulped she was taken aback by the question. Damian was cute but her mom so wouldn't approve. But somehow that made her want him to kiss her even more. She pushed those thoughts aside she'd have to be crazy not to let him kiss her. "Yes go ahead". She replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. His lips danced across hers in a blanket of softness. It was amazing like an intoxicating drug that when it was over he was hungry for more. He could see the fire in her eyes the desire burning from within and he felt the exact same way. "Wow". She said after she managed to catch her breath. He held her hand as they walked towards her house. And she really wished the night would never end. Damian Leery, the boy she's loved since forever kissed her and it was the most amazing experience she'd ever had.

"Alex I'm pregnant". Sophie said at dinner that night. It was a cool evening the Savannah air felt cool against his sweaty cheek. He nearly choked on his food he was speechless. "Congratulations". He said not knowing what else to say. She leaned forward. "That's all you have to say Alex, congratulations"? He could tell she was upset. "Well what do you expect me to say"? He asked. "Alex I'm not ready for this". She said. "Look everything's going to be fine". He said kissing her hand. "You're right it will be fine, so when are you going to tell your parents"? She asked. Alex shifted uncomfortably he didn't want his parents to know about this. "I'm not sure". He said. Truth was his parents didn't know anything about Sophie so this wouldn't be the best thing to tell them. "Well when you do tell them I'm going to be there with you". She said. "Yes, you will be there". He said in agreement. "Great, look honey we're going to be late for our flight". Sophie said. "Our flight"? Alex repeated. She gave him a reminding glance. "Right our flight". He said getting the suitcases. "I'm a little nervous". Sophie said on the way to the airport. "Don't worry honey it'll be fine". He said hoping he was right.

"Mom where are we"? Camille asked as they reached a small gas station. Eve smiled, pretty used to all the questions. "Riverport, two hours away from where we're going". Eve replied. "Where we going again"? Dereck asked from behind his headphones. "Capeside". Eve said. She put the car in park turning off the ignition. "Mom can I have something to drink"? Dereck asked. "Yes get your sister something too". Eve said handing her son a five. "You want anything mom"? He asked. She shook her head. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she removed the gas nozzle she really wasn't sure what to do. She knew Jen knew nothing about her and now she was going to just show up on her doorstep with her two kids and finally make an introduction. It didn't seem right to her she put the gas cap back on and collected her receipt. After Dereck came back from purchasing drinks she put the car into gear and ventured back onto the highway. It started to rain but Eve stayed calm. "Mom are we going to be there anytime soon"? Camille asked. "Soon enough honey". Eve replied beginning to get irritated. Although they were almost there, a part of Eve wanted to turn around and forget the whole trip.

They'd been driving for thirteen hours and Eve was exhausted. As the rain hit the windshield she thought back to that one summer in Capeside. The summer, she'd met Dawson Leery the film geek she'd turned his life upside down. She smiled recalling how naive he was. She'd told who she was and he'd looked shocked so she'd told him not to tell anyone. Now looking at it now she wished she would've told her herself. She had the right to know her sister but Eve had been young and scared. Now was better than never. She wondered if she had any kids. She watched her kids through the rearview mirror, they slept soundly Camille rested her head on Derek's shoulder. And seeing that a part of Eve felt bad for never getting that chance with her own sister. Of course it was a little bit complicated Eve didn't have the same dad as her sister. That had been the reason she'd been given up for adoption. Now finally after all of these years Eve was going to meet her sister and she couldn't wait.

Chapter Four 

Amy stirred the macaroni and cheese as rain poured from the foggy sky. She thought about Damian and wondered how soon she'd get to experience his lips again. The whole thing was sort of ironic and she'd felt funny that Nathan had been right. Her mom was out running errands and she'd asked her to make something for the reunion dinner so Amy had and here it was. She heard the doorbell ring and Amy wondered who that could be at this time of night. She opened the door to reveal an older blonde haired woman who was dressed in designer jeans and a matching top. Amy recognized her eyes the same shade of green as her mother's. "May I help you"? She asked from the crack in the door.

The woman smiled. "Is your mom here"? The woman asked. "No who are you"? Amy asked. "I'll come back later". The woman said getting into her car. Amy watched the woman pull away and she instantly called her mother.

"She just left"? Jen asked while pushing a grocery cart down the cereal aisle. "Yeah it was really weird". Amy said. "Oh well don't worry about it Hun". Jen said placing things into the grocery cart. "Ill be home soon". Jen said paying the cashier. As she made her way towards her car a strange woman with blonde wavy hair and a penetrating stare that made Jen uneasy stopped her. "I need to talk to you". The woman said Jen could tell she wasn't from around here. "Who are you"? Jen asked seeming to recognize the eyes. "Your sister". The woman replied. Jen's heart nearly stopped. Was this woman insane? Jen knew she didn't have any siblings she was an only child. "Excuse me". Jen said brushing past the crazy woman. But as Jen got into her car the woman was relentless and stood directly behind Jen's car blocking her from moving. Jen was practically fuming she really wanted to get home and get away from this insane woman claiming to be her sister.

"Lady get out of my way or I'll call the police". Jen said with a stern but frightened voice. "I'm your sister, mom had an affair with another man, she put me up for adoption but its true I'm your sister". The woman said seeming to soften her tone a little. Jen wasn't sure what to do this woman was obviously intent on this notion she was her sister. "Well if you're my sister, why did you wait till now to introduce yourself"? Jen asked. "I was afraid". The woman replied her eyes seemed so familiar to Jen. She did seem to be related to her. Her mother had never mentioned another man to her then again maybe she was ashamed. "What's your name"? Jen asked. "Eve". The woman replied. Jen still wasn't so sure. "What's our gram's name"? Jen asked. Eve smiled. "Evelyn". She replied with a small smile. Jen hugged the woman tightly tears streamed her cheeks because here she was forty one years old and just meeting her sister she never even knew existed. "It's so good to meet you". Eve said. And Jen wondered if Eve knew her name. "Its ok Jen". Eve said mentioning the incident involving grams. "I know all about it".

The doorbell rang and Nathan answered it. "Dad". He said hugging him tightly. "Hey buddy how's it going"? Pacey asked tussling his son's hair. "What're you doing here"? Nathan asked. "I missed you decided to come home early". Pacey replied. "So where's Doug and Jack"? He asked. "They went out I was just watching Martin for them". Nathan replied. "Is that pizza I smell"? Pacey asked licking his lips. Nathan laughed he knew how much his dad enjoyed pizza. "Yeah it's in the kitchen". Martin greeted Pacey as soon as he set down his suitcase. "Hey little man". He said giving him a high five. "So dad we going back home"? Nathan asked. Pacey smiled. "Yeah I think you've spent enough time in this fag house". He said jokingly. Nathan laughed too it was good to see his dad again. "So its quite the storm out there". He said. "Yeah dad so how was your trip"? He asked anxious to hear all about Boston. "It was great you know me and you will have to go there one of these days". Pacey said. Nathan smiled. He'd always wanted to go to Boston and see the art exhibits his mom had loved so much. "So was mom's paintings there"? He asked but Pacey changed subjects. "So how's school"? He asked obviously in no mood to discuss the trip to Boston. "Ok I guess". Nathan replied glumly. He really didn't want to talk to his dad he was tired. "Nate what's wrong"? Pacey asked noticing the troubled look in his son's eyes. "Nothing dad its just I talked to Amy today and I realize how much I like her". Nathan said. Pacey smiled it was times like these he needed Joey around she was good at the advice thing. Truth was he sucked at giving advice, which was more of a Joey thing. She always knew what to say and do, even in the most drastic of situations. That was of the many things he loved about Joey. He remembered how beautiful she'd looked while pregnant with Nathan and even how even more beautiful she'd looked after he was born. She always knew what to say and Nathan had always run to her whenever he had a problem or even just to talk. He hated it that Nathan didn't have that anymore, because Joey was gone. Torn from they're lives and never coming back. Now all he had were the memories of her and that just wasn't as good as having her actual presence. He led Nathan upstairs and tucked him in. "Night dad". Nathan said yawning sleepily. "Night son I'll pick you up tomorrow morning". He said kissing his son 's forehead.

As he was leaving Doug and Jack pulled into the driveway. "Pacey what are you doing home so early"? Doug asked but Pacey just ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to discuss what had occurred in Boston. "I'll pick Nathan up tomorrow". He said leaving the scene of Doug and Jack's. They knew something was bothering him but they left it alone.

Alex pulled the car into his parent's driveway. He glanced over at his fiancée, Sophie who slept soundly in the passenger seat. He wondered what him mom would say. He watched his dad step through the front door. He breathed in deeply as his dad approached the car. Alex turned the car off and got out careful not to wake Sophie. "Alex good to have you home". His dad said hugging him tightly. "Hi dad". Alex returned. "So who's this lovely lady asleep in your car"? His dad asked. Alex smiled. "Oh you know just some hooker that needed a lift home". He said jokingly. "No she's my fiancée Sophie". He replied. "You're engaged"? His dad asked surprised. Alex nodded. "Congratulations son". His dad said shaking his hand. "Don't tell mom". He said. "Don't tell mom what"? Bessie asked exiting the house. She stood staring from Bodie to Alex but directly at Alex. "That I'm here I wanted it to be a surprise". He said obviously lying. Bessie smiled. "Bring that girl inside and you can tell me what you really didn't want your father to tell me". She said strictly. Alex helped Sophie out of the car trying hard not to wake her. He knew that lying never worked especially on his mom she always caught on. "You picked a good weekend to visit". Bessie said fixing glasses of iced tea. "Business is slowing down". Bodie pointed out. Alex knew he'd better get out with the info before he got himself in deeper with his mother. "Sophie is my fiancée". He announced. Bessie remained calm and silent. Alex knew she was angry. "Take Sophie upstairs". Bodie said sitting down next to Bessie on the couch. "So did you tell them"? Sophie asked waking up. And Alex wished she'd just go back to sleep.

Chapter Five 

Damian finally got back to the house at nearly midnight. Of course of all the people that could've seen him it was his dad. Who sat on the porch watching Damian like a hawk. "Damian where have you been"? Dawson demanded. Damian could tell by his father's tone that he wasn't happy. "I was just at the beach". He said. Dawson didn't smile. "You should've told us where you were your mother and I were worried sick". Dawson said. Damian didn't get it in LA he did stuff like this all the time and his dad never said anything before, then again maybe his mom really never told him about what he'd done. "I'm sorry dad I'll try to do better next time". He said. Dawson grinned. "You're grounded". He said leading Damian upstairs. "That's not fair dad it wasn't like I left Capeside". He said. "Damian you're out of control go settle down"! Dawson said. Damian stormed angrily upstairs and slammed the door behind him. He threw everything on the floor all of his dad's old pictures and smiled with delight as one frame broke against the wall. "I hate you". He said under his breath. As he lay on the old bed he imagined Amy was lying next to him. And instantly he felt ten times better. Suddenly nothing else mattered to him. There was a knock at the door and Damian didn't care as Gwen entered. "Damian you missed a really good meal tonight". She said hoping to cheer him up. "Yeah what was it"? Damian asked. "Fried shrimp". Gwen answered. Damian smiled he was always fond of shrimp especially fried shrimp. "Yeah mom saved you a plate its downstairs if you want it". Gwen said. Damian smiled leave it to his sister to cheer him up with food. "Will you go get it Gwen"? Damian asked his sister. Gwen smiled. "Sure but you owe me". Gwen said. Damian smiled. "Fine I owe you". He said waiting for Gwen to come back with his supper.

Amy Lindley watched her mom converse with her newfound sister Eve. She'd been right about that woman all along. She learned that Eve was three years older than her mom was and had two kids. She'd met them Camille and Dereckthey were nice but really shy. Amy wasn't used to shy people. She'd instantly fallen in love with Camille's personality weird how much she had in common with her cousin. Dereck was the complete opposite of Camille she found it hard to believe they were related let alone be twins. "So you get good grades"? She asked Camille rather curious. She shrugged. "A's and B's". She said coolly. "Dereck's an Einstein". Eve bragged from the couch. Jen smiled. Amy only rolled her eyes along with Camille. "Mom why do you always have to bring that up"? Dereck complained from his spot on the floor. "Honey I think it's wonderful you're so intelligent". Eve said. "Amy's more into English than Math". Jen said. "Well Shakespeare was a genius". Amy defended. Jen laughed. "Well in high school I was a cheerleader really popular and not into books". Eve said. "Mom was a cheerleader". Amy said. And Jen blushed. "Really"? Eve asked. Jen smiled. "Yeah I was for about a week". Jen replied. Eve smiled. "Not everyone can carry the pom-poms". She said. "Right I wasn't cheerleader material anyway". Jen said. Eve laughed. "So where's your husband"? She asked. Jen tensed up not really wanting to discuss Amy's dad. "Oh he died in a boating accident about a year ago". Jen lied. Eve 's smile vanished. "Oh how terrible I'm sorry". She said. Jen shrugged. "Well the kids dad and I separated about three years ago he lives in Maryland". Eve said. "Oh where are you from"? Jen asked rather curious. Eve smiled. "Well we're from Nevada actually that's where my work is and where the kids love it". She said. Jen smiled. She'd always wanted to live in the dessert. "What do you do"? She asked. Eve smiled. "I'm in the acting business". She said. "Mom's a pornstar". Dereck proclaimed. Jen nearly choked. "Dereck"! Eve exclaimed obviously embarrassed.

"Oh well how interesting". Jen said really not sure what else to say. "I'm not an actress anymore I'm a producer and the pays a lot better". Eve explained. "Wow that's wonderful "Look its getting late what do you say we continue this chat tomorrow"? Jen asked. "Yes well we'd better be going". Eve said. Jen smiled. "Don't be silly we have plenty of room here". She said. Eve grinned. "Well we wouldn't want to impose upon you". She said. "No it's fine ". Jen said reassuringly. "Ok then I guess we can stay". Eve said. "Great the spare bedroom's are to the left of the main bathroom". Jen said leading them upstairs. "Amy why don't you go take their suitcases to their room". Jen said. Amy rolled her eyes. She suddenly didn't like having guests. The phone rang and Amy let the machine pick it up.

"Hello"? Amy's mom said from the other room. "Amy the phone's for you". Jen called from the spare bedroom. Amy retrieved the cordless and carried on the conversation in her bedroom. "

Hello"? She said. "Hey". Damian said from the other line. "Hey what's up"? Amy asked surprised to hear from him. "I'm sort of in trouble". Damian said. Amy frowned. She hated to hear that. "What did you do"? She asked. "Well its more like what I didn't do". Damain corrected. "I sort of went out without saying where I was going and I got grounded". He said. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that". She said. "Its cool so what's going on with you"? He asked. She smiled. "Well actually my mom has a long lost sister and she's here at our house with her two kids". Amy explained. Damian smiled. "Well that's weird is your mom happy"? He asked. "Yeah she's just a little wired not used to having people over". Amy explained. "Sounds like my mom". He said. Amy smiled thinking of Andie cleaning up all the trash and stuff only minutes before the festivities began. "She's actually not happy with me so I guess she's doing alright according to my sister". He said. "So how's Gwen"? Amy asked. Damian laughed. "Fine but still annoying as ever". Damian replied. "Well Damian I got to go my mom needs some help talk to you later". She said. "Night Amy". Damian said hanging up the phone.

It was early the next morning when Lily arrived home from partying with Anthony. She had a huge hangover and had insisted on staying the night on the beach. Just to avoid Andie 's disapproving stare. "Hey Lily". Damian said sitting on the couch. Lily smiled she was glad to hear from her cousin. "Hey there". She said. "So where were you all night"? He asked teasingly. "Oh me and Anthony went out for a few drinks". Lily said. "But you're eighteen". Damian said. Lily smiled. "Yeah but lets just not talk about it". She said. Just then Andie came into the room. "Damain you know you're not supposed to leave upstairs till noon". Andie said. Damian rolled his eyes. "Get upstairs before you get into more trouble". Andie said. Lily gave Damian an apologetic look as Andie took his spot on the couch. "Great top". She said. Andie ignored her and began flipping through the TV channels. "That's a really cute top on her don't you think"? Lily asked Andie. She smiled. "Yeah it looks good". She agreed. Lily was glad she'd gotten one positive conversation with Andie. "So Andie what did Damian do to get grounded"? She asked. "That's between me and my son". Andie replied. Lily nodded. "So you looking forward to that reunion"? Lily asked. Andie shrugged. "My potatoes are going to burn excuse me". She said going into the kitchen. Lily followed Gwen into the backyard and watched her and Dawson looking at video cameras. "Hey Dawson how's it going"? Lily asked taking a seat next to one of Gwen's dolls. "Fine what about you"? Dawson asked while adjusting the lens on his camera. "Good had a lovely chat with Andie inside". She said sarcastically. "Really what about"? Dawson asked clearly amused. "Oh you know the usual she uses a lame kitchen phrase to get out of talking to me". Lily replied dryly. "So where's Anthony"? He asked. Lily shrugged.

"Probably out playing pool or something". She replied. Dawson could tell something was bothering his sister. Gwen took the cue to leave. "What's going on Lily"? Dawson asked concern in his voice. Lily straightened up. "I don't know Dawson it just seems no matter how hard I try Andie just won't give me a chance". She said. "Lily you know Andie's just not real fond of your lifestyle". Dawson said. "But why I mean it's not like I do drugs or sleep around"? Lily said. Dawson shrugged he really didn't know what Andie's problem was with Lily. Since forever Andie had always been rather distant towards Lily, ever since Dawson could remember. "Just be cool I'll talk to her". Dawson told Lily. "Thanks Dawson so how's your movie coming along"? She asked. "It's coming along really slowly this time". Dawson replied. Lily smiled she was glad he was so honest about it. "Dawson I really miss mom". She said. Dawson nodded. He missed her too ever since she'd died things really have never been the same. "Well I'd better get going Doug's expecting me". She said. "Right you're babysitting Martin today". Dawson said. Lily smiled. "Ha ha funny". She said heading towards her SUV.

Alex took a seat next to his mom on the couch. She'd been quiet all morning obviously upset with him over the whole engagement. Sophie had left going back to Georgia because she'd felt out of place. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you before". He said. Bessie looked up. "Alex I just don't understand why you didn't you lied to us". She said. Alex nodded. "I'm sorry mom I really am I just really like this girl you know she's amazing". Alex said. Bessie smiled. Glad that her son had found happiness so young. "She's pretty". She said. "Really you think so"? Alex asked. "Yeah in that Marilyn Monroe sort of way". Bessie replied. "She's really amazing mom you'd like her a lot". Alex said. Bessie had a feeling there was something else. "She's pregnant isn't she"? She asked. Alex nodded. "Well I kind of figured". Bessie replied. "She's not sure she's ready for a child though". Alex said. "Mom I'm scared I'm not ready to be a dad". Alex said. Bessie took her son into her arms. "It will be fine honey". She said kissing his cheek. "How about we see what your dads into"? She asked. Alex nodded. "That reunion's coming up I'm a little nervous". Alex admitted. "Right Lily will be there". Bodie realized. "Yeah it's been a whole year since we last spoke to one another". Alex said. "Son, you're engaged that was a long time ago you've obviously moved on". Bodie said. "You're right dad but what if she hasn't moved on"? Alex asked. Bodie rolled his eyes. "You're too much like your aunt". He said. Alex smiled thinking of Joey. He'd heard all about her famous love triangle with his uncle Pacey and Dawson Leery. According to Bessie she's been quite the player back in highschool. "Well Alex now is your chance Lily's coming this way". Bessie said pointing towards the docks. Alex breathed in deeply not entirely sure what to say to her. She looked beautiful tall and thin beautiful golden curls and that same youthful ounce of happiness he'd fallen in love with. She looked nice in faded bellbottoms and a black tank top that showed off her slender arms. She held the hand of a little boy with dark blonde hair and she seemed so happy.

"Hey". He said once she'd reached his house. "Hi". She replied shyly. "Hi". Martin said friendly. "Hello Martin how're you"? Alex asked. "Good Lily is taking me fishing". Martin replied. Alex laughed. "What"? Lily demanded. "Fishing, you"? He asked. "Yeah I know how to fish". Lily said defensively. "Yeah maybe go fish but admit it Lily nature turns you off". Alex said. "No Martin Lily 's still taking you fishing". She said. Alex laughed. "Mind if I join you"? He asked. "Well we do need some extra bait for the fish". She cracked. He rolled his eyes still amused by her sharp witty sense of humor. The wind blew as they waited for fish to tug on the line. "So what have you been doing"? Lily asked. "Well actually I'm engaged". Alex said. Lily smiled. "Well who's the girl I'll be sure to send her a condolence card"? She joked. Alex smiled too even in hate Lily was incredible. "But congratulations". She said. He smiled. "I'm dating this guy he's ok". Lily said. "Really just ok"? Alex asked. Lily shrugged. "We're not serious or anything we just have fun together". She said. "So you're babysitting Martin"? Alex asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah I told Jack I'd take him off their hands for a few hours". Lily said. "Yeah well brace yourself". Lily said. "What"? Alex asked. "Damian'; s dating Amy". Lily announced. Alex nearly choked. How ironic was that Dawson's son was dating Jen's daughter. 'Yeah it's supposed to be a secret". Lily said. "Oh we all know how that turns out". Lily said.

"Hey sorry to interrupt". Amy said joining in. Lily jumped up hugging her tightly. "Hey wow look at you". Lily said. Alex hugged her too. "Amy you look terrific". Alex said. "Thanks". Amy said. "You know Nathan's been wanting to talk to you". Alex said. Amy nodded. "I'll go find him later". She called walking towards Pacey's. The cool breeze felt good against her damp skin. She stopped in front of the house admiring the beauty of it. Huge two story Cape Cod style house with a huge balcony overlooking the bay. Amy recalled coming here when Joey had been alive. She'd watch her paint beautiful paintings in that room above the attic. "Hey". Nathan called running down the front steps. "Hey". Amy said. "Well come in". Nathan said. Amy followed Nathan up the staircase and waited for him to ask the one question. "So how's Damian"? Nathan asked. Amy smiled. "Fine not that you didn't already know". She said teasingly. He shifted uncomfortably suddenly overcome with bouts of dizziness. "You ok"? Amy asked concerned. "Yeah just a little hot". Nathan replied. "You sure you don't look so good"? Amy asked. Nathan took a seat on the couch. "I always knew you had a thing for Damian". He said. "Son why don't you come help me with my car"? Pacey called from the library. "Ok". He said. Amy took that as her cue to exit she hoped Nathan was all right.

Chapter Six 

**It was time for the reunion to begin. Tables were set up all in Jen's backyard and the festivities were about to begin. Jen stood in the center tapping her wineglass to get everyone's attention. Dawson and Andie were n't there just yet. "Attention everyone I'm here to announce to you something amazing." She said. "Just last night I had the pleasure to meet the sister I never knew. Everyone gasped and then Eve entered. She smiled at everyone and hugged Jen tightly. Music played in the background and Dawson was the first to approach Jen and her sister. "Eve Hello". He said shaking her hand. Andie appeared too. "Hello I'm Andie Dawson's wife she put extra meaning on that last word, as if Eve were trying to make a move on Dawson. Dawson noticed this and so did Jen. "Nice to meet you I'm Eve Jen's sister". Eve replied. Andie smiled. "Well funny how one reunion reunites the ones you never knew." Andie said. Jen tried to hide the hurt. Dawson wondered what was wrong with Andie she wasn't acting like herself. Jen and Eve made their way over to Jack and Doug who sat trying to get Martin to eat his vegetables. **

**Dawson pulled Andie to the side. "Andie what's wrong with you"? He asked. "Nothing Dawson I'm fine". She replied. "No you're not Andie you've been acting weird for the past week what's wrong"? Dawson asked once again. Andie shrugged. **

"**I'm not sure Dawson its just all messed up". She said breaking down. He tried to comfort her. "Get your hands off me"! She screamed running off towards the punch bowl. Dawson tried to ignore the thoughts that were tugging at his heart. And that was maybe Andie was pregnant. It would explain a lot the mood swings, the irritability, the constant need to clean, and of course the stomach pains. He went to find Bessie she was the expert at these things. "What's up Dawson"? She asked scooping some potatoes onto his plate. "Nothing Bessie it's just have you noticed anything unusual about Andie"? He asked. She shrugged. "No not really why"? She asked. "I think she may be pregnant". He said. "Really is she"? Bessie asked. "I'm not sure it seems that way to me". Dawson said. "Well Dawson just ask her that's the only way you'll know". Bessie said. Dawson nodded and decided to go find his wife. He passed through the house and didn't find Andie but Damian and Amy making out on the couch. He coughed loudly. **

"**Mr. Leery". Amy said embarrassed and scared all at the same time. Damian sat up too so weirded out by this. "Amy". He said glaring at his son. 'I was just leaving". Damian said leaving Amy alone with Dawson. "Sorry I should go". She said. "Right I think your mom would love to hear about this". He said obviously angry. "Amy my son doesn't need any distractions in his life right now, and neither do you". He said. Amy nodded. "So go back out there and enjoy the party". He said. Within minutes Jen was inside too. "Did you know anything about this"? She asked obviously referring to Damian and Amy. "No not till I witnessed it myself". He said. Jen shook her head. "I'm sorry Dawson I really don't know what's gotten into her". Jen said. "Jen Amy and Damain are responsible for their decisions not us". He said. "Right well I'll tell Amy she's not to see Damain". She said. Dawson laughed it was funny watching Jen seem to be strict when really Jen was too nice for that. "No forget that they can make their own mistakes but lets hope they learn from them." He said. "Yeah Dawson you're right". Jen said. "You know Nathan's really into Amy". Dawson said. Jen nodded. "Amy 's into Damain". Jen said. "Well can you blame her"? Dawson asked jokingly. Jen laughed too. "Yeah so is it weird seeing your sister"? Dawson asked relieved to change the subject. "Yeah in a way but it's also kind of nice". Jen answered. "Yeah it is". Dawson agreed. "Jen I think Andie may be pregnant". He said. Jen smiled. "Well hope she is Dawson you're out of practice". She said leaving him in the living room. **

**He laughed but then Andie entered. "Andie I'm sorry for our little argument back there". He said. Andie didn't smile. "Dawson we need to talk". She said. Dawson nodded. "I want a divorce". She said. And Dawson felt his heart stop had he heard her correctly. "Why"? He asked. "Who are we kidding Dawson I'm not getting along with you, I haven't been for quite awhile". She said. "But that doesn't mean we just end it". He said. She smiled too. "Andie are you pregnant"? He asked. Andie laughed. "No why would you think that"? She asked. "You do seem to be showing some of the symptoms". He replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm not". Andie said. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her making her faint right into Dawson's strong arms. Suddenly panic washed over Dawson as he held Andie's unconscious body in his arms. He called 911 and prayed for a miracle. **

**Damian held Gwen tightly in his arms as she cried all her worries out to him. He was worried too his mom had collapsed at the reunion in dad's arms. He wondered what was wrong. "Mommy 's going to be ok right"? Gwen asked. Damian nodded. "Yeah I think she'll be fine". He replied. Lily and Alex sat in the waiting room too along with Amy Jen and Martin, Jack, and Pacey. "Guys I'm scared". Jen said. "Me too". Jack said beginning to get really emotional that's my sister in there. Jen tried to comfort him. Dawson came out looking really concerned. "How is she"? Jen asked. "Not good guys Andie's not pregnant". He said. Jen looked worried. "Then what is it Dawson"? Jack asked. Dawson tried to hold back the tears but he just couldn't. "She has cancer you guys, ovarian cancer". He said collapsing into tears. **

"**What since when"? Jack asked. "They didn't see it before but it's been there for almost two years". Dawson said. "But she was fine". Jen said. Dawson shook his head, he remembered back in LA all the time he 'd have to take care of the kids while Andie stayed in bed. "Well can't they do chemo or radiation"? Jen asked. Dawson shrugged. "It's spreading too quickly for anything to stop it". He said. "Is mommy going to die"? Gwen asked. Dawson shook his head. "No sweetie she's just sick and the doctors are trying to make her well". He said this with strength. But Pacey knew inside he was falling apart. **

**Amy sat beside Damian not saying a word. She knew he was hurting he'd been through a lot. "I don't want to lose her". He said collapsing into tears. She just held him as he cried just trying to be a friend that was all he needed right now. "Hey". Nathan said softly. Amy knew it must be hard for Nathan to be here in the hospital. "You feeling ok"? Amy asked again. Nathan nodded. "Hey Damain I just want you to know we're here for you". He said. Damian nodded as he cried into Amy's shoulder Gwen cried into Nathan' s. **

**It was nearly midnight when some had left the hospital. Bessie had agreed to watch Martin and Nathan for the night. Alex had called Sophie to check on her and Lily had drove back to college. Andie was admitted into the hospital and Dawson was staying with her Gwen and Damian was staying with Jen and Amy. Dawson had insisted that they sleep in separate beds. He watched Andie sleep so weak and fragile he hated that he never knew before today. Maybe then they would've had a chance to fight it. He watched her chest rise and then fall as the monitors she was hooked to reflected a truth that hurt Dawson deeply. And the truth was Andie was sick, dying and he'd have to raise Gwen and Damian alone. Just as Pacey had to raise Nathan alone. He thought about Joey he wished he could be as strong as she could. She'd been a true champion and then her life was ended in the jerking of a steering wheel. He saw Pacey standing in the doorway of Andie's room looking sorrowful and scared. He held onto Andie's hand and hoped that holding her hand would take away the pain she was in. She opened her eyes and that little glint was in them. Dawson smiled as she began to speak. "Dawson I love you so much, I'm sorry for asking you for a divorce". She said. Dawson nodded. "I don't care about that Andie all I care about is you". He said kissing her hand. "Dawson I'm dying aren't I"? She asked. He nodded tears running down his cheeks. "Yes honey you are I'm sorry If I would've known". He said. "There's nothing you could've done". She said. "I want you to tell Gwen and Damian something for me". She said. "Tell them that no matter what happens I'll always love them and I'll always be in their hearts". She said breaking down into tears. Dawson held onto her tiny hand. "Thank you Dawson for being my husband, my friend, and the father to our kids". She said weakly. He nodded. "I love you Andie, I need you". He said. "You don't need me she said."You want me". And he laughed. "Yes I want you I love you, you're my world". He said kissing her cheek. "Your lips are cold". She said. Dawson grew into a panic. "Don't go Andie please I love you". He said as the machine flat lined. Dawson broke down watching the doctor's trying to revive her he knew it was pointless because she was gone. "Take care of her". He said looking at the ceiling. **

**That day everyone was in a state of depression of mourning. Dawson couldn't believe she was gone, it seemed like just yesterday they'd arrived here to have a reunion not a funeral. He tried to look on the brightside of things but there wasn't a brightside Andie was dead taken from him. Jen tried to comfort him. "Hey". She said. "Hi". He said very blankly without emotion he felt numb, unaffected by anything. Amy had tried to comfort Damian but no words could help he was so sad. He'd messed up things between everyone. He really hated it that he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Doug was the most supportive to Dawson, Gwen, and Damian. **

**9 months later**

**It's been nine months since the death of Andie and Dawson still hasn't gotten over it. However he was happy when Alex had brought to him his son courtesy of his wife Sophie who was so much like Joey. Dawson had moved from LA to Capeside just until he felt at ease with everything. Jen and Amy moved into the old Creek house to help care for the kids. Jack, Pacey, and Doug were traveling a lot along with Nathan and Martin. Eve returned back to Nevada quitting the whole adult industry thing. Now she works as a preschool teacher. Lily and Anthony broke up but they're still friends. Sophie and lily are actually good friends Lily has been heartbroken over the death of Andie but she's doing her best to move on. Overall in the year 2019 many changes came to the fellow creekers and some new creekers nearly made the same mistakes as their parents. But Amy wasn't attracted to Damian for long she realized that he really needed a friend all along. And Nathan won't be back till next fall. Jen was thrilled to have gotten to meet Eve she still keeps in touch with her through emails and phone calls. She gives her updates about Amy everyday. **

**The **

**End**


End file.
